


The Window

by poppyclover



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyclover/pseuds/poppyclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of conflict, the words of an overbearing father push his son to his limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ff.net. Originally published on April 7, 2013.

They were in complete silence, Angela reading while she lay on the bed and Randall next to her, sitting upright with eyes focused out the window. The sun was beginning to set and it peeked over the mountains that loomed in the distance. The valley was bathed in a golden glow and the dark shadows of the fleeting clouds, small houses, and wind-swept trees cut into the warm blanket of light. Randall's mind was miles away.

"Someday we'll get out of here, you know. We'll go far away and never look back."

As his voice broke the silence, Angela looked up at him. Randall's gaze was still trained on the window, the shouts exchanged between him and his father still ringing in his ears. After years of disagreement, he had finally reached what he was sure was his breaking point. He simply felt too exhausted to carry on. Every insult, every word of contempt and degradation tore at his insides. They spun webs of doubt and insecurity that destroyed any shred of self-worth he had left. Defeat weighed heavy upon his shoulders. Hate boiled up inside of him, filling up every inch and corner of his being, threatening to consume him. Randall's lungs felt constricted. Counting each shaky breath was the only way to keep himself from going completely mad.

Angela reached out her hand and took his, then brought it to her lips. He could breathe freely again. Randall turned to her with a sad smile on his face.

She returned it, nodded in reply, then gave his hand a squeeze. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice caught in his throat and he had to look away so she wouldn't see him crying.


End file.
